Through The Pools Of Blue
by Yaoi Goddess Kome
Summary: This is a 5x13 told strictly from Treize's point of view. Yaoi! ^_^


Hello again, it's me Meagamisama, with more sap for the masses, condensed into another plotless fic. Although I would say this is not as sappy as some of my other fics. This is just another piece that had been sitting in my journal, fearing it would never get out, but after several drafts here it is.

Anyway, on to the important stuff:

Warnings: This is Yaoi meaning male/male relation ships. If you don't like it, don't read it because I don't want to hear your bitching.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Wufei or Treize except in the form of doujinshi, so please don't sue me k'.

This story is told completely from Treize's POV, hence the title, so all his thoughts are in the narration. "Speech" is in quotes and that's all you need to know. Enjoy!

Through The Pools Of Blue

By Yaoi Goddess Kome

I can see the hate resonating from your enchanting onyx eyes as you look at me from across the room; you're sword in hand. You are here to challenge me again, I presume, to regain your honor that I have some how stolen from you. Ah…my only wish is that I could steal you away from this horrid world, and take you to a place where I could love and protect you. But unfortunately daydreams will get me nowhere.

Thus this battle begins. While we fight I see the anger you have for me coursing through your veins, with every breath you take. You are focused on one thing and one thing only, defeating me.

I don't know how you managed to creep into my heart Dragon. Maybe this is my punishment for this war I have conducted; to love someone whose only passion for me, is, but to loathe me until the day I die by his hand.

Your thrashing moves are easily sidestepped, but I'm losing the will to fight as the invisible shards of my broken heart fall to the floor. Your blade misses me again and again. As you slash your sword downward, for what must be the seventh time, my impulses take over and I grab your free arm pulling you toward me. You give me a dirty look and start to raise your weapon, but instead of backing away, my hand swiftly moves behind your head to capture you in my kiss.

Time starts to move in slow motion as our lips meet and my tongue reaches out to taste you, silently begging you to let me in. I am hardly conscious of what I am doing, acting solely out of pleasure and instinct as my hand slowly slides down your back, lingering above your waistline, while your eyelids drift shut and you slightly inch closer into my embrace. Your lips slowly start to part as your grip loosens causing the sword in your hands to slip and plummet toward the floor. With the clash of metal time is restored and your eyes pop open as you hastily push yourself away from me.

You wipe your mouth, while slowly backing away. You seem to be breathing very heavy; from the battle or the kiss, I'm not sure. You raise your head and stare at me in utter bewilderment; mouth slightly ajar as you try to summon words, most likely curses, from your head, but the only word that creeps past your lips is:

"Why?"

I search my mind for an answer, but then smile as realize what I have just done. I actually kissed him. My jovial mood changes as I look at you, your questioning gaze burning a hole in my head. Dammit! I wasn't supposed to cross this line. I was supposed to keep my emotions in check. I'm a general for Christ's sake. I look up into your eyes that were still longing for an answer. I wish I could tell what you're thinking. You are surprisingly calm. You must be in a complete sate of shock with your rage bubbling just under the surface. What have I done?

My gaze moves to the floor and I notice my sword is still in my hand. I completely took advantage of him, but perhaps I can make amends after all. I take the blade, laying it across my open palms and approach you. I stop a foot away from you and bend down on one knee. Bowing my head, I raise the sword up above it.

"Take it."

"What? What are you talking about?" You say with an air of confusion.

Without looking up I reply "I have truly dishonored you in a way that can not be undone. I suppose I was wrong in assuming you were the one who needed to control your emotions during battle."

Your eyes widen. "Emotions? You don't mean…"

"I am truly sorry and I want you to except my life as payment for the crime I have committed." And with that I raise the sword higher.

After what seems like eternity, you take the sword from my hands. At least I can die happy with the flavor of your of your sweet lips etched in my brain. Stop it! Don't think like that. You're supposed to be repenting.

I hear you move closer and feel your fingers raise my chin, but I dare not open my eyes and bless them with the vision of your beautiful face. I feel the cold sword against my neck and a small stabbing pain as you scratch the edge into my neck several times. You must be toying with me before the final blow and although it hurts, I refuse to show any sign of pain. I can feel drops of liquid slowly trickling down from my neck, having no doubt their color resembles the reddest rose.

The sword vanishes from my neck. Here it comes. In a few seconds it will all be over, but if this can end the war and make your life better, I have no regrets. I love you, Dragon.

I feel pressure against my neck, but instead of a sharp pain I feel a soft moistness touching my fresh wounds on my neck. My eyes pop open and am stunned to find you sucking away the final strands of scarlet ribbon, flowing from my neck.

Is this real or just an illusion? Maybe I am dead already or maybe this has all been a dream. All my thoughts dissipate as I lock onto your dark coal eyes that seemed to be sparked with desire.

"Dragon…" I try to speak but am silenced by a single finger, as you smile in such a way that could tempt the devil from evil.

You lick the last essence of crimson from your lips. "I don't want your forgiveness I just …I want you to kiss me again."

My heartbeat accelerates and I wonder if you have any idea know how absolutely delicious you look right now. I slightly lean forward to close the gap between us, only to get a hand in my face shoving me backwards. Being completely caught off guard I fall butt-first to the floor and look up at your icy glare wondering what I did wrong this time.

"But if this is just a trick, I swear, I will return on the darkest night and chop your body up into little pieces." you yell.

I have to restrain myself from laughing out loud as I climb to my feet. I pull you into my arms and whisper into your ear "I love you too, Dragon."

You look up to me with blushing cheeks and such innocent eyes, that I can't help but fall in love with you all over again. Your arms snake around my neck as you pull me closer.

Our lips meet once more, but this time your need is apparent as you nibble and suck on my on my lower lip. My hands wrap around you waist as my tongue crosses into your mouth and yours in mine. As this moment of passion continues, I can only pray that we will share kisses like this forever.

When the need for air consumes us we break the kiss but remain entwined in a deep embrace. We stare into each other's eyes, finding peace in and the lovely sound of silence. But that peace was soon destroyed, by the persistent chiming of my grandfather clock.

You break our embrace and go to pick up your sword, leaving me cold. "I have to go, before the other pilots come looking for me." you say and return to me, quickly placing a kiss on my forehead and look up to gaze into my eyes one last time. "I love you." You say with a serious face as your hand gently strokes my cheek, making my heart skip a single beat.

I take your hand in mine. "Stay safe Dragon. I'll be awaiting your return." I say with a sad smile. You nod and turn away heading for the balcony of my room to depart into the darkness and return to the lonely world beyond this room.

While your shadow drifts farther away, I start to notice to the pain coming from neck, again. "Dragon?" I yell to you while running after you, catching you right before you jumped over the railing of my balcony. "Before you go I have a question. If you love then why did you cut me?"

You smile, so bright you shame the crescent moon above us. "To let you know, that you are mine." you say and leap off the railing, gliding into the black night below.

Grinning at his declaration, yet still confused, I walked back inside my empty room. I pondered his words, but halted dead in my tracks as I caught my reflection in a mirror, realizing that the scratches seemed to form some sort of symbol. I wipe some of the dry blood away and let out a laugh as I finally make out a familiar Chinese character, the special number that speaks my love's name, "Wufei".

Owari

Aww…crazy kids. Sorry I just had the urge to say that. If I was Wufei, I'd make sure Treize picked the scab on his neck so my name would be forever scared there, but I'm evil like that. Of course is not like I'd cut anyone in the first place. Anyway thanks for reading this. I know in this story my writing is a little flowery, so I hope you could understand me okay. I'm not used to writing from one POV either, so poor Wufie didn't really get to express a lot of emotion. Also if any can think of a better title let me know. I really couldn't think of anything good, that won't give away the ending and this title just kind of made sense considering we are seeing the story through his eyes. Anyway I've talked long enough, so go be good little readers and make me happy by writing a review.

Love Always,

Megamisama


End file.
